Talk:Fusion Deployment System (EV)
So are you incinerating people now? Is that not morally wrong? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:52, March 5, 2010 (UTC) It's what I call the "Self Defense Clause". This a-hole is trying to kill you. Killing is wrong but you have no choice but to kill him. Kill or be killed. If someone is nuking my civilians, we have to strike back or more of my civilians will die. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:57, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Not that it'd be necessary, but I can effectively counter 66% of the FST with the Strategic Defense Grid. The remaining 33%, I'd have to hope you'd be coming either from the Pacific or the Arctic, and outer line defenses would take care of it. Woogers(lol what ) 04:58, March 5, 2010 (UTC) But really. You kill cheap. I don't like it at all. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 05:17, March 5, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by "kill cheap"? I dont understand. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 05:23, March 5, 2010 (UTC) You are killing in cold blood. You have inexpensive droids that take lives while people in Everett are getting a suntan and not caring. Everett is not a perfect nation, and who delegated such power to Everett? Of course you did. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 05:38, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Brace yourself for a proof. Say God exists (just giving a case, not breaking the rules, and not saying anything about my religous affiliation). Who is the only one who can delegate such power IRL? God because God is flawless. How does God confirm it? Through visions through prophets and/or prayer/meditation. Does KRS get/do these things? Probably. Does she believe them? No. Why? Because atheists don't believe in God. Therefore she cannot have the delegation. Say God does not exist. Who can delegate such power? A human cannot. All humans have flaws. There is no other intelligent life we know of that does not have flaws. Any decision made by a committee will have fewer flaws, but will still have flaws. Flaws are therefore inevitable. Therefore Everett is not flawless. Therefore it does not have delegation to have such power. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 05:55, March 5, 2010 (UTC) You know that is whole article is based on the IRL "Mutually Assured Destruction" doctrine? I dont know where the droids statement came from. This article is about WMD warfare. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 05:58, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I was hanging onto an old argument. At any rate, this is still lots of power. Everett is not delegated such power (see above). —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 05:59, March 5, 2010 (UTC) LOLWUT? KRS gets visions and prophecies? No, she isnt schizophrenic. And who said anything about Everett being flawless? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure. If God exists in FW, that is. And Everett seems to have too much power for not being flawless. If Everett makes some mistake like the translation error in WWII, then innocent lives are lost. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 06:04, March 5, 2010 (UTC) The existence of God in FW is against the rules because he is considered a blank, his/her existence remains unknown IRL, there is no ability to interact with him/her in FW or IRL, he/she would have no use whatsoever in FW and there are probably a dozen other reasons. Same reason you cant make contact with and or ally with alien races or use magic. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:16, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I know. That's why I considered both cases. Okay, I made a proof. Why do you keep ignoring my proofs. At any rate, back to the humility of our RP, could you scale back your technology to prevent total war? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 06:21, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Scale what back? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:47, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, you have lots of land area and the best location because you started everything, putting others at a disadvantage. As a capitalist, I can say, "scale back at your own risk." —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:17, March 5, 2010 (UTC) That doesnt specify anything so I dont know what you mean. You want me to drop some territories? What? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 12:23, March 6, 2010 (UTC) No. But you have outrageously advanced everything, putting other countries at a disadvantage. Let's make a deal. I will stop bothering you if Cai-doi Platform is not destroyed again. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:35, March 6, 2010 (UTC) But that's the primary military target. I suppose then. Fine. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:17, March 6, 2010 (UTC)